The invention relates to a device for drawing off dirty water from a window of a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, in which, at a distance from the surface of the window edge, a guide strip defines a dirty water channel which is covered by an air-deflection profile up to the gaps arranged parallel to the dirty water channel at the longitudinal sides of the air-deflection profile.
German Published Patent Application (DE AS) No. 2,409,364 discloses a device of this type. Here, a water passage diaphragm for drawing off the dirty water from the windscreen is provided on the A-column of a motor vehicle. For this purpose, the water passage diaphragm forms a dirty water channel by means of a guide strip. So that water that has collected in the dirty water channel is not sprayed back again onto the windscreen by the air flow, air-deflection bands are proved in the dirty water channel between which the water can pass through, but the air flow is deflected. However, the air resistance of the water passage diaphragm is only marginally changed by these air-deflection bands. The poor aerodynamic properties of the water passage diaphragm essentially remain on account of the large gap between the windscreen and the guide strip.
An object of the invention is to supply a device for drawing off dirty water, which device has the best possible aerodynamic properties.
This object is achieved in a device of the type mentioned above by arranging the air-deflection profile, outside the dirty water channel, to extend from the surface of the window at an acute angle in the direction of the guide strip into the area of the dirty water channel.
The gap causing a high air resistance is consequently reduced. The aerodynamic properties of the water passage diaphragm are subsequently improved. The water delivered to the dirty water channel is reliably prevented from spraying back onto the window.
In a further development of preferred embodiments of the device according to the invention, the air-deflection profile is fixed on the window via baffle webs which project approximately perpendicularly from the window and serve to direct the dirty water towards the dirty water channel. By means of the baffle webs, the delivery of the dirty water from the window to the dirty water channel is improved. At the same time, it is contemplated to attach the air-deflection profile to the baffle webs. In especially preferred embodiments, it is expedient to make the baffle webs and the air-deflection profile in one piece. In this case, it is possible in a simple manner to adhesively bond the air-deflection profile, together with the baffle webs, to the windscreen, for example during subsequent fitting.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.